Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a keyboard switch, and more particularly to a keyboard switch.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an individual keyboard switch includes a base and a button including a positioning column. The positioning column is capable of moving upward and downward in the opening of the base to activate the circuit. However, the contact area of the positioning column and the base is usually small, and the button tends to tilt or get stuck when being pressed. The pressing part of the button is a guide pillar, which increases the thickness of the keyboard switch, and the use thereof is inconvenient. In addition, the buttons are not easy to distinguish by touch, leading to unsatisfactory user experience.